


Alone: The Death of a Hero

by Raxwend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Anal, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Of Legal Age!Spidey, OoC Spidey, Oral, Ryan Reynolds!Deadpool, Tom Holland!Peter Parker - Freeform, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxwend/pseuds/Raxwend
Summary: Six months after a devastating war between the United States and Canada over a new form of renewable energy Peter Parker is moving through life feeling like an empty husk. Now that most of the population of New York has been infected with a debilitating disease created by Canadian scientists, he finds himself feeling less useful as Spider-Man as he patiently waits for Tony Stark to develop a cure for the disease. While he still tries to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, his self appointed duty has become increasingly difficult as he faces those infected. The infected have become insanely violent, lashing out at anything that moves with unbelievable strength for a human as they are fueled by one primal instinct: fighting. Peter is torn between trying to fight those infected while ensuring that they are still safe for when Tony releases the cure, and a mercenary that he’s fallen in love with that tries to convince him it’d be better for everyone if he just ends their suffering.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy!  
> ~Raxwend, Anonygod and MagniloquentChanteuse

Okay, so you want the rundown of what’s happened before the story right? Right. Because let’s face it, it’s fanfiction, the authors are probably a couple of college kids who don’t have a lot of time or patience, so they don’t feel like writing out a bunch of exposition. Let’s see if I can do the beginning of this story justice.

It’s been three months since the bombs fell. A few weeks before, the world was in a state of panic as the current President of the United States threatened Canada with nuclear war over a new source of renewable energy. The Prime Minister of Canada was more than willing to share the source and work together on ways to utilize it in the best way possible and share it with the world, but the President wanted it all for the benefit of America and threatened any country that was willing to offer aid or support to Canada. An ultimatum was given to Canada, and as the hour drew near, other countries around the world prepared their defense and counter-strike missiles to protect Canada and themselves if needed.

When the time came and there was no answer, the President hit the button and sent their missiles to strike at Canada’s major cities. The world was in an uproar, they say that you could hear shouts of protest from every corner of the world if you listened close enough. The loudest coming from Americans who were outraged with the President’s decisions. But Canada… Canada basically sent a big “Fuck You” to the President and launched their own missiles before the button was hit and was able to hit each one of America’s with a counter-missile and effectively blew it up above American soil. They were high enough in the air that there wasn’t much collateral damage from the explosion, but radiation was crazy and settled over American cities. Luckily no other country tried to attack, but could you imagine if they did? Shit would be everywhere! Anyways Canada kind of fucked America up. Almost half of the population got wiped out, either from explosive debris landing in densely populated areas or Canada’s own counter attack. But the worst part is that Canada had some sort of bio-weapon and a lot of the missiles were housing a gas that got released upon impact. Have you ever seen the movie 28 Days Later? Well if you haven’t you should go watch it because it’s gonna make the author’s job a LOT easier. 

There’s this thing called Rage and the people just go apeshit with anger and act like angry angry zombies that can’t be reasoned with and just kill people. That’s basically what the chemical Canada made did to people. So the big shot Tony Stark is locked up in Stark Towers supposedly working on a cure and getting into communication with some of the other superheroes who might still be alive. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, well, long story short, not everyone was prepared for this kind of blowback so a lot of super powered people, and normal people, ended up getting killed. Except our precious little spider.   
Luckily for him, he was in one of the suburban neighborhoods around wherever Tony’s been hiding his little protection toys that was “randomly selected” to be shielded from any radiation, debris, and that crazy ass gas that the Canadians made. That’s how it was spreading. Now, did you play Fallout New Vegas? Doesn’t matter because I can explain the important part. There’s some gas in a DLC that just hangs out in a spot and damages you. The gas the Canadians made is like that; super dense patches that doesn’t really disperse and just travels with the wind. So the shit’s pretty scary if you aren’t amazing like me. What’s this? (Insert this face :3 and don’t even try and act like you’ve never used that meme when texting a friend) Originality in a fanfiction by taking inspiration from something else but slightly tweaking it to make it your own. You’ve never seen that before, right? RIGHT?!  
Don’t lie. You know you’ve done it too. Ever imagine yourself as Cinderella and Ryan Reynolds as your Prince Charming… no? Just me? Well, back to the story!  
Last time we left; Spiderman was just getting home from a late night patrolling when suddenly, this happened...


	2. Chapter 1

Peter jumped from the tree branch and onto the roof in front of the second story window. He opened it and moved inside quickly, turning around to look through the clear glass panes, searching for anyone that might have seen him. He knew it was risky to leave any part of the house unlocked, but with it being the second story window he didn’t think he had much to worry about. He turned the latch to lock the window in place and made his way down the hall to his room, yanking off his mask while he moved. Some strands of hair had gotten caught into the fabric’s fibers while he was out and were pulled out of his scalp as he removed the mask. He rubbed the part of his head where the strands were pulled, hoping to ease the pain even though he knew it would fade within a few minutes.  
Entering the master bathroom, he turned on the light before looking at himself in the mirror and immediately noticed how tired he looked. It was moments like these that Peter wasn’t sure whether he was thankful that the city was able to restore the function of utilities in most areas. Without electricity, he would have had to wait until morning to see his reflection clearly and maybe it wouldn’t look so bad. He shook his head and turned on the sink’s faucet, waiting for it to shoot out bursts of water before a steady stream finally ran. The water was brown for a few minutes before it turned clear. Grabbing a clean towel from under the sink, he started stripping out of his suit and wet the cloth. He quickly rubbed the damp towel over his skin to wipe away the sweat. They stated on the radio that it was dangerous to drink unpurified water from the tap at the moment, but Peter only used the tap to bathe and didn’t think he’d have to worry about using it for drinking water.  
Tony Stark was continuously sending him supplies to ensure that he was still well taken care of, but the packages were always delivered through a locked dumb-waiter like tunnel in a bomb shelter that Tony insisted Peter’s Aunt May have built a few years before the American-Canadian Assault. There was always water bottles, water purifiers, non-perishable food, fresh produce, toiletries and a notepad for requests. It was nice that he was helping with the supplies, but Peter craved assurance from his god-father that everything would be okay. That “there’s nothing to worry about Jr.” and that he would be safe.  
Peter’s concern was more for the well-being of the denizens of New York. Along with Stark Enterprise News, two other radio news stations had started broadcasting in New York and both stations stated that the city suffered the worst collateral damage and had the highest widespread concentration of the gas clouds as reported by other cities and notable sources. Almost every one of Peter’s patrols included rescuing people who had not been affected by the gas from those who were and trying to help those affected in any way he could. One message was left at the bottom of every note he sent back to Tony with his supply requests “Is there any update on a cure,” and each supply delivery came with the same response: “No Update. Will notify you with any development.” With every response Peter felt a heavier weight crashing down on his shoulders. His people were in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it.  
He removed the rest of his suit and webshooters he moved into his bedroom, grabbing comfortable clothes for him to sleep in while he tried to think of possible areas or buildings he could help set up as a safe house for survivors.   
The slight tingle down his arms and running along his spine was the only warning he got before a door slammed downstairs against a wall. At lightning speed he grabbed his webshooters and mask. Putting the items on before running out of the bedroom to the top of the staircase so that he could assess the threat.  
“OH SPIDEY! I’M HOME!” A voice called up in a sing-songy way. Peter felt the tension in his shoulders release as he realized who his uninvited house guest was. He walked down the stairs to meet the mercenary on the ground floor before he had a chance to get to the second story.  
“Sorry about the slamming, I saw a good chance and wanted to take it.” Deadpool continued, shutting the door behind him and checking to make sure that he didn’t put a hole in the wall.  
He walked up to Peter and pulled the younger man into a strong hug.”How did you get into my house?” He asked the mercenary sternly while returning the hug.  
“You gave me a key remember? Something about stopping by ‘any time.’” The mercenary responded innocently, letting Peter go and moving around him to walk up the stairs. “Nice Hufflepuff shirt, I always pegged you for a Gryffindor though.”  
Peter grabbed Deadpool’s hand and turned him around before he reached the base of the stairs. “Don’t try to change the subject. I know I didn’t give you a key.”  
“Why Spidey, you could have warned me that our relationship had progressed to handholding before you just went for it.” Deadpool held his free hand against his face in surprise and the eye holes of his mask widened almost comically.  
“Deadpool.” Peter nearly growled warningly. He had had enough for the night and in the moment dealing with Deadpool was the last thing he wanted to deal with on an ever increasing list .  
Deadpool dropped his hand from his face before explaining, “I swiped your key that was sitting on the coffee table the last time I was here and made a copy.”   
He threw his hand into the air and walked away from the staircase, heading towards the couch in the living room. “You could’ve just asked for a key.”  
“And you wouldn’t have given me one,” Deadpool sighed as he sat down next to Peter on the couch. The mercenary threw an arm around the young hero and pulled him against his chest; his head resting on the older man’s collarbone, gaze fixed forward. Peter stayed silent and let his eyes close, focusing on the steady beating of Deadpool’s heart and his rhythmic breathing. He was finally starting to unwind when he felt Deadpool start twitching his fingers.   
“What?” Peter asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. His eyes stayed closed but his face pulled into a grimace.  
Deadpool hesitated for a moment before asking, “well… I was just wondering, but you don’t have to-”  
“No.” Peter shut down his question quickly. Almost every time Deadpool was over he would ask about staying the night, or if Peter wanted to cuddle upstairs, and every time Peter gave him the same answer. It was too risky to allow the mercenary to stay over, too many opportunities for his mask to fall off while he slept.  
He knew he trusted the mercenary with his life. He just wasn’t ready to share more of his life with him yet. They had been talking, before the bombs fell. A budding relationship between the two and Peter wished they could go back to that time, but things were different. There was too much at risk.  
He wasn’t worried about Deadpool getting caught by any of the infected people or getting caught in a gas storm without a mask. From all of the stories he’s told him since the bombs, Deadpool’s already been through that and walked away from it with healing wounds. Peter was worried what Deadpool would do if he was in those same situations and didn’t make it. Would the mercenary be able to carry on his life? Or would he just fall further into his madness? Either way, it would be easier for Deadpool to grieve over the person hidden behind the mask than the person in their entirety. He cared about him deeply. Loved perhaps? He wasn’t entirely sure and he didn’t believe his feelings were that strong at the moment, but he wanted to spare Deadpool’s feelings in any way he could.  
“But it’s just-” Deadpool started before being cut off again.  
“I said no.” Peter sat up and met Deadpool’s eyes, or at least the lenses of his mask.  
“I just wanna watch a movie with you!” Deadpool yelled in a quiet whisper, wary of the things that might be attracted by the loud noise.  
Peter paled underneath his mask and looked down at his hands with the butterflies of guilt flitting around in his stomach. He was so used to the same argument whenever Deadpool was over when they were both finished for the day that he didn’t consider that the question might be something as mundane as watching a movie. Even that was dangerous though.  
“We can’t, it’s too risky. The TV’s too bright,” Peter said casually, as if these concerns were something people always had to worry about.   
“Come on baby boy, that’s what we got the blackout curtains for.” Deadpool countered, determined to spend his time with Peter doing more than just sitting silently in the dark.  
“I’m really not comfortable with it Wade.” Peter responded, knowing that using the mercenary’s first name to emphasize his point.  
Deadpool was silent for a moment, the emotionless lenses of the mask not betraying any of the other’s emotions. “Okay, but I brought an old portable DVD player that won’t create as much light and headphones too if that makes it any better.”  
Peter could hear the sadness in the other’s voice. He knew it was unfair to address him like that, reestablishing the biggest divide in their relationship, but he wasn’t sure how else to make the man understand. However, he couldn’t help himself. As afraid as he was, he knew that Deadpool took every precaution necessary before suggestion activities like this for them to do. He felt the smile creep onto his face to replace the stern look. “What are we watching?”  
He could feel Deadpool practically jump in his seat with excitement before he got up to get a Hello Kitty backpack next to the front door that Peter failed to notice. Instead of answering the question, Deadpool set up the small player and shortly after the title displayed Amelie. Peter looked at Deadpool as he hit play and settled back into the couch with his arm spread invitingly for the younger man. Peter was reluctant to think it, but for the first time in the last few months, he was happy that the mercenary was here and didn’t mind practically being a body pillow. Shortly after the movie began, Peter felt his eyes start to grow heavy and the music and words began to fade together as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Peter woke up in his bed the next day to the sound of the mid-morning Stark Enterprise news report.  
“Good morning,” the disturbingly human sounding feminine computerized voice started, “the time is 10:45 a.m., today’s weather is forecasted as a high of 82° and a low of 68°. We would like to inform you that Stark Industries is still currently working on a cure, any updates will be delivered on this channel immediately. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.”  
The message ended and was followed by the hissing static of the channel. Peter rolled over and hit the button to turn the alarm clock off and looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. His sleep muddled mind took a moment to process that he was in his bed, let alone his room, and he bolted up as soon as he noticed the familiar shape in the spackel of the ceiling. He scanned the room quickly, looking for a familiar pink and black back or any weapons lazily thrown somewhere. His hand reached to his face to find that his mask was still in place.  
He looked back to the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that there was a note left next the clock. He picked it up and read Deadpool’s explanation; he had fallen asleep shortly after the movie started so Deadpool brought him upstairs and put him in his bed before leaving. He smiled to himself as he thought about how thoughtful the other man was. Glad that he was able to trust that Deadpool wouldn’t have looked under the mask or stayed the night without permission.  
The end of this morning’s message played itself over and over again in his head. Still no cure. Still another day of trying to rescue those not affected and corral up those who were. He’s asked himself before whether that was the best decision to make, moving as many as he could into certain quarantined areas. Part of him wondered if it was worth it anymore, it felt like an eternity since Stark Industries started looking into developing a cure, and in the grand scheme of things it was probably just the blink of an eye, but it was so tiring. Peter felt that tiredness grow into an ache that worked its way into his bones and didn’t seem like it would go away any time soon.  
Deadpool tried to help with patrols and offering to watch over Peter so he could get some rest, but that was only a temporary fix. And as nice as it was, Peter knew he’d need more than that.  
He pulled his mask off as he maneuvered to the bedroom’s adjoining bathroom. Turning the shower faucet, he waited for the usual brown water to start spurting out but no water came out of the faucet. He sighed as he grabbed his toothbrush and a bottle of mouthwash, determined to continue with the rest of his morning ritual without using water.  
He went downstairs and out back to the bomb shelter to get today’s deliveries, hoping that the response he received from Tony would be different than what was broadcasted to the masses. Grabbing the produce and clean suits, he checked the notepad only to see the same response. Instead of writing down the question again, he added a new set of items to the list. Deadpool had been asking if he could cook for him since before the bombs fell, if he saw him at all then he’d let him know that tomorrow was the day.   
‘You gotta look forward to the little things, baby boy,’ seemed to be one of the mercenary’s favorite things to say to him lately. After putting away the supplies delivered Peter wandered around his house a little aimlessly for a while. He was never sure what to do to pass his time when it was like. Pretty soon he would go out into the city to help in any way he could; rescuing those who were unaffected, trying his best to get those affected into less crowded areas and trying to keep his own ass safe. He thought about just leaving too, finding some secluded area and living there until things changed. He knew he couldn't leave the city though, too many people depended on him, especially now. The loneliness was starting to become almost crippling. He craved the attention from the mercenary, some days the desire was more apparent than others.   
Peter shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts loose from his head. It was bad enough he had Deadpool here almost every night with an annoying bright and chipper attitude, now he was thinking about how he needed the man. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, or that he was trying to deny his feeling for him, but he didn’t want to take any chances while the world was in this state.   
As if on cue, the radio downstairs chimed on with the familiar anthem playing. “Good afternoon my fellow Americans.” The President began, his daily afternoon was address to the public was pre-recorded; starting with blaming Canada and finishing with encouraging the citizens to not lose faith with the government or its leader. The messages started about a week after Stark Enterprise News began broadcasting. Peter caught it on accident one day while walking through a designated safe zone in the city, trying to pick up on any rumors, when he passed by an alleyway with a man playing it on a survival radio. There were only so many stations that any of the radios picked up on that it wasn’t hard to find. He set an alarm on the radio downstairs to turn on as the address was beginning, hoping that they’re be something of worth.  
The man could have been considered charming at some point earlier in his life. There was a strong accent that one could only describe as being upper class, originating somewhere in the northeast. The kind that made people want to trust them, like there was some kind of secret that their pedigree let them in on that the rest of us would never be privy to. It was still amazing that he won, plenty of people came forward to talk about how awful he was as a person and as someone to work with, but half of the nation loved him. He promised to get things done. Dealing with superpowered people was always a topic and he promised heavier regulations, ensuring that there would be less collateral damage, fewer superpowered criminals running amok and just less crime in general. He was going to strongly push for the change he thought America should be, and unlike so many countless others before him he succeeded, but he was among the small group of people who changed the course of history for the world with just one action.  
Aunt May, always the epitome of grace for Peter, took it in stride. Always the first to correct people and tell them that they should hate his ideas, and not the man himself. Even as her cancer treatments became more expensive and harder to afford due to policies he was pushing for, she took it all with stride. Peter was thankful she passed before the bombs were launches. It still brought tears to his eyes to think about how vulnerable she was and whether he would have been able to get her to safety in time. Luckily the end of the message was starting before he could dwell on the message any more, the outro music was starting and Peter was about to get up to turn the device off before the man’s voice spoke up.  
“Oh, and just one more thing before I go,” Deadpool had said something about him doing this to seem more personable even though he was locked away in some deep underground bunker, “we’ve received some news from other countries, and it’s as bad as we thought folks. The global economy is falling. We can stop expecting aid from other countries as early as the end of this week. Remember to stay strong. As the greatest country in the world, we will make it through this. Until next time America.”  
With that, the radio began hissing static, waiting to receive the signal from the radio tower again. Peter got up and went back upstairs, taking his suit and inspecting it for any holes or tears that it might have gotten from the night before. He took his mask and turned it inside out, looking to see if sleeping in it had left any dried drool stains. Upon finding none, he smile to himself and grabbed the second suit out of his closet. It was a ‘gift’ from Tony shortly before the bombs fell, about twenty minutes before they fell and ten minutes after he somehow set up the bunker without Peter noticing. The material didn’t breathe as much as Peter would prefer but it helped keep the gas from seeping into his suit. His regular suit did a decent job at keeping him safe from the noxious fumes, but the one Tony sent was able to do it much better. The only problem was the mask.  
The suit was an impromptu invention but luckily the mask proved to be the only drawback. He added some of the nanobite technology he had in his newer suits, but only had it on the neck of the mask. When he put it on the mask practically melded with the suit, but was easier to take on and off than if the mask and suit were attached permanently. In the note Tony with the suit it explained that it could keep the gas from getting in, but his breathing would draw the gas past the material as he had to design it so oxygen could get to him. The mask was equipped with a special filtration system, but Tony didn’t have time to perfect it and he would have to continuously replace the filter because the gas would deteriorate them after prolonged exposure. Each pair of filters would give him about an hour of time that he could be in heavily condensed areas of gas without having to be too concerned.  
The filters looked like they were shrunken down gas masks filters, being half dollar in diameter and about a finger width in thickness. One from each pair snapped onto either cheek, and Deadpool told Peter he looked like he had off-colored Pikachu cheeks. He then proceeded to kick Deadpool out of his house before ignoring him for the rest of the day. While they did make him look a little ridiculous, it was better than risking exposure. There was no telling what effects it’d have on Peter, and if he was lucky he’d never find out.  
Suddenly, there was a weird waving sound coming from the radio as the antenna started receiving a signal. “This is an emergency alert. Strong winds are blowing the Green Cloud mass that’s settled in Van Cortlandt Park over the past few days East-bound and towards Edenwald where it is predicted to stop. Please evacuate as quickly as possible and seek shelter at your nearest safe zone.” The message looped twice, and before the second message ended Peter had changed into his filtrating suit.  
He ran down stairs to shut the radio off before running back up to exit out his second story window. Deadpool always told him he was a little weird for always leaving the house like this, but he didn’t wanna chance any surrounding neighbors or afflicted to know that the house was inhabited. He pointed out that he always came in and out through the front door so it wasn’t as inconspicuous as Peter wanted to be, but Deadpool made him feel safe. It was hard enough letting anyone in after Aunt May passed away, and Deadpool let him open up at his own pace making it easier to trust him. He made sure to leave the window cracked open so he could get back into the house before running along his roof and jumping to the next, shooting out a web to make sure he got to the next roof.


	4. Chapter 3

Peter made it to the area the Cloud Storm was supposed to hit before the winds had really picked up. He was a little winded from trying to get there so quickly, but had too much adrenaline running through his system to notice. Fortunately it had been about two weeks since the last evacuation, but Peter couldn’t help feeling selfish at the thought that he missed being in these situations. He knew how awful it sounded and he accepted that the war had drove him to it. A small part of him knew it was the need to feel useful. To do something more than just hide like so many others. But the bigger part of him knew that it was something else, some drive inside of him that pushed him towards doing the right thing and set selfish reasons aside.   
He walked into the first building, running through the list of evacuation rules that were released by some good Samaritans on the best way to get out of a building. Not finding anyone on the ground floor, he listened for any noise coming from upstairs. The building was empty and he made his way outside to where the fire escape would be located. Peter still found no signs of life; no open windows and no ladders forced down to street level. He deemed the building empty and continued to the next.  
The small quadrant that Peter was able to survey for any stragglers was empty, thankfully. Anxiety filled Peter as the wind started to pick up and he realized just how many buildings were in the evacuated zone. He started running from building to building, dashing inside and shouting for anyone who might need help but was met with no answer. He finally made it to the last building on the street when he heard a loud crash from one of the upper floors. Peter ran into the stairwell and shot a web upwards, aiming for a higher set of stairs. When the sticky web connected he gave it a light tug, making sure it would give, before quickly climbing up.  
He wasn’t sure which floor he had heard the crash and by the time he passed the seventh floor he heard another crash from the floor below. Letting the web slip between his fingers, he hopped onto the landing and pushed the door open that lead to the apartment’s units. The hallway was a mess, littered with trash and rotting food. There was a pathway that showed someone was living there and kept a portion of the ground clean.  
Peter listened intently for any trace of noise, waiting for whatever was up here to knock sometime over or come out of one of the rooms. There was something hard and plastic that hit the ground. If the building was alive he would’ve missed it, but charged through the littered hallway to get to the unit he heard the sound come from. Charging through the door, he recoiled as he saw some of the green cloud had seeped into the building from an open window. He quickly pulled the filters out of a small pocket in his suit and clipped them onto the breathers on his mask.  
There was a slow shuffling sound and he looked to his left, finding a kitchen area with an open oven. He moved further into the apartment and made his way to one of the bedrooms. Opening the door he scanned the room quickly before moving to the next. There wasn’t many places someone could hide in such a barren apartment, but Peter hadn’t thought to check any of the closets so he called out to whatever was in the unit with him.  
“If you can hear me, it’s safe to come out. I’m not going to hurt you.” He stood and waited, moving into the small living room so that his back wasn’t left open to one of the bedrooms. He was about to turn and leave, thinking he heard the sound from a different unit until he heard a door slowly creak open.  
“Hey there, try not to breathe before we get you out of-” Peter stopped mid-sentence as he heard the tell-tale sound of someone that was in the first stages of succumbing to the virus.  
There were low growls and dragging of feet as whoever was hiding made their towards Peter. He swallowed as he felt his mouth get immediately dry. The last time Peter had encountered one of the infected was about a week ago, and while he had seen many since leaving his bomb shelter, it never got easier. The infected person looked like they were young, not yet in high school but old enough to be in middle school. Bloody tears rolled from their eyes and stained their pale cheeks as they slowly moved closer to Peter. In a day there would be nothing left of the infected person. It was better not to think any deeper as he shot a web at them, the force pushing them back against the wall and the ends stuck them to the wall as they tried to wrestle free from the binding. They’d break free within a few hours, the virus increased the hosts strength and Peter’s webs could only stand so much strain.  
“You know it’s probably better if you just end it for them.” A voice said into his ear.  
“Jesus Christ!” Peter yelled and jumped up. His strength from being surprise slamming him against the ceiling, stucco raining down around him. “Deadpool what the fuck?!” He practically yelled, for once he was actually angry with the mercenary.  
“I heard the news broadcast and figured you were somewhere out here. I just looked around until I saw you come in here.” Deadpool answered sheepishly. It meant a lot that he would come out here to Peter, they both knew how the other operated and Deadpool respected Peter’s decisions and avoided killing while he was around. Peter returned the favor by looking the other way if Deadpool got carried away and accidentally killed someone.   
Spiderman closed the distance between them and lightly punched Deadpool in the arm. “That doesn’t mean you have to sneak up on me.”  
Deadpool put his arm around Spiderman’s shoulders and pulled him against him as he guided them out of the building. “Did you check the other buildings yet?”  
“Yeah,” he responded, “the ones I’ve been in so far have been empty so I don’t think the rest on this block are inhabited.” Deadpool nodded and they started a quick sweep of the remaining buildings as they felt the wind begin to pick up.  
With the two of them searching, it made it a lot easier to cover the expansive neighborhoods and make sure that no one was in danger of becoming infected. The two met at the end of the last street to report any significant findings. Deadpool informed Peter of what he already suspected, most of the building had been abandoned for at least a few days.   
“Should we head back before the wind blows in the gas clouds?” Deadpool asked as he looked around. The wind had stopped blowing and they had a safe moment to get out of the evacuation zone before the gas rolled in.   
Peter nodded to the mercenary and grabbed his hand. “We need to hurry, I grabbed the wrong filters and don’t have much time before these ones are finished.” Deadpool groaned and started picking up his pace, worried for his boyfriend.  
He knew that the mercenary enjoyed displays of affection, whether in private or public, but Peter had never been too comfortable with public displays. Since the bombs dropped though, he had cut back on any type of affection he gave to the merc. Deadpool knew he still cared about him, but he needed to work on becoming comfortable again. It wasn’t much, but when he looked at Wade he saw that he was smiling from the way the eyes of the mask were crinkling. They made their way down a side street with back doors to buildings in case they needed a quick exit and Peter felt something tingle in his hand. He ignored it, thinking it was something like sparks firing from the contact until they both heard a loud crash from behind them.  
“You said the buildings were clear.” Peter whispered with an accusatory tone.  
“They were,” Deadpool responded with confusion, knowing that he had double checked many of the buildings. “We didn’t check any of the alleys.” He said with a serious tone.  
They both turned around, dropping each others hand and losing the connection. Peter’s body tensed and Deadpool drew one of his swords. A gunshot would be too loud and alert any other affected in the alley that weren’t aware of their presence yet. The pair began walking away from the noise, turning over their shoulders to make sure they weren’t being followed. After getting out of the alley, Deadpool turned to Spiderman and gave him a stern look.  
“What?” He snapped at the merc, not happy with the look that was fixed on him.   
“You know what. You agreed you wouldn’t run off like this again without letting me know.” Deadpool sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.  
“Deadpool this isn’t the time or place to have this conversation.” Spiderman turned and started walking away until Deadpool grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Let go of me.”  
“No.” Deadpool responded and adjusted his grip to ensure that he wasn’t hurting the younger man. “There’s never a time or place to talk about things with you lately. We need to talk. It’s not healthy to hold things in like this.”   
Spiderman yanked his wrist away from Deadpool and looked at the man. “I didn’t have time to find you.”  
“That’s it? You didn’t have time?” Deadpool could feel his blood begin to boil under his skin. “Why do you always put others before yourself?”  
“What are you talking about?” Spiderman had a feeling of what direction the conversation was going but needed to be sure.  
Deadpool threw his hands in the air and began pacing, his annoyances clear in his body movements. “You just leave. You hardly take any precautions before you rush out here and it’s like you don’t care about your own safety. All because you want to save the people who might still be okay.”  
Peter just stood there. The mercenary hadn’t shown any kind of frustration to him since after the bombs fell and it was unnerving to watch. He felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes and his throat begin to close up. “I just want to help.” He managed to say before his voice had a chance to break.  
Deadpool sighed before he walked over and pulled the other man into a hug. “I know,” he said simply. Having dated the man for as long as he did, Deadpool knew that he struck a nerve and could hear the tears in his voice. “Just be more careful.”   
“I’ll try.” Spiderman said as he tucked his face into the mercenary’s neck. The moment drowned the two in emotions and was everything the other needed.  
Deadpool received the affection he had been craving, and the promise he had been wanting the younger man to make. Spiderman felt more alive than he had in the last few months. Deadpool has always been there for him, but there was a distance he was making between himself and the mercenary. He knew Deadpool was concerned with his safety, but the fact that before he didn’t want him out in the streets trying to help people put a strain on their relationship. Now it was different. Deadpool would sometimes join him on patrols, or emergency evacuations like this, but he was always quick to fire and think later. The fact that people were evacuating places before gas clouds swept into areas only added to Spiderman’s mood. If future evacuations were this effective, he’d be able to more efficiently help those who needed it.  
They pulled away from each other and made eye contact, Deadpool inching the way he did when he kissed Spiderman through their masks. He stopped as Spiderman started moving forward and his eyes went wide.  
“What?” Spiderman asked breathlessly.  
Deadpool looked down and uttered a quick, “fuck,” before he pushed the younger man away from him.  
Spiderman stumbled before he hit the ground, the shove catching him completely off guard. It wasn’t until he was on the ground that he saw the infected person with their mouth clamped around Deadpool’s leg. The wind had blown in enough fog to almost hide the infected person if someone wasn’t paying attention, and they were both distracted from their small moment of intimacy. He looked in horror as Deadpool tried to steady himself and stomp on the afflicted’s head. A sickening crunch and an aggravated groan from Deadpool told Spiderman what he needed to know, the infected person was dead.   
“God shit fucking dammit!” Deadpool yelled as he inspected the wound and saw that the healing skin had been broken. “This is why I don’t want you coming out here! It doesn’t matter how careful you’re being.”  
Spiderman could feel his eyes burn as they dried out and attempted to fill with tears. Deadpool started pacing, muttering obscenities and different things to himself. He finally turned and faced Spiderman, holding a gun out to him. Spiderman felt that his eyes were still dried out but he didn’t feel any moisture return to them.  
“I don’t know what’s gonna happen,” Deadpool moved closer to Spiderman, the handle of the gun inching closer to his hand. “I need you to shoot me.”  
His world suddenly crashed around him. Deadpool was all he had. Tony was locked in his tower and there was no communication from anyone else he knew. For all he knew everyone else was dead. Now Deadpool wanted him to shoot him like it was nothing.  
“I-I can’t,” he answered honestly, unsure of what else to say. He gently pushed the gun away from his hand as he looked at the mercenary.  
Deadpool made an irritated noise before responding, “you have to! I don’t know if my body can recover from this, and if it can, it’ll be faster if the virus dies with my body.”  
He was speaking fast and Spiderman had a little difficulty understanding him. “Wade I can’t.”  
“No. No can’ts.” Deadpool stopped, dropping the gun and grabbing Spiderman by his shoulders in a firm grasp.  
“Why can’t you just do it? You do stupid life-threatening things all the time.” Peter whispered the last sentence, a drop of venom somehow making its way into the words and surprising him.   
“If this is it for me I want you to be the one to end it.” Deadpool pulled off his mask and pleaded to the young web-slinger with his eyes. “Please baby boy. For me?”   
Wade grabbed another gun from somewhere Peter couldn’t see and handed it to him. He grasped the object in his hand, the cool metal felt foreign in his hand. Wade arranged his fingers so he held it perfectly and took a few steps away from the young man.   
“Aim for the head.” Wade pointed between his eyes and moved his hand down to point at his heart. “For good measure you can shoot here when I’m on the ground.”  
He closed his eyes as Peter raised a shaking hand. “Wade?”  
“Yeah baby boy?” He kept his eyes closed, tears slipping out of the corners.  
“If this- if you don’t come back, I love you.” Peter said as he brought his other hand up for stability.  
“Don’t think about that, just… aim and squeeze your finger.” He told the younger man calmly. “I love you too.”  
Wade closed his eyes again and waited for the blinding pain. He opened one eye slightly and looked at the gun aimed at him, “are you gonna keep me in suspense all day?”  
Peter could hear the amusement in the other’s voice and glared at him. “It’s not that easy.”  
“Sure it is,” the mercenary said as if it was like breathing air. “You just point at what you want to shoot at, steady your hand and then squeeze you-”  
He didn’t get the chance to finish. Peter had followed the instructions and fired before he hesitated again. Tossing the gun down, he turned and fired a web onto a tall building, finally noticing the fog swarming around him and wanting nothing more than to be far away from it and the body he was leaving behind.  
He shot a web back down to Wade’s body and flung it upwards. Swinging to catch it so that he could take it home. If he woke up, he didn’t want to run the risk of the fog still being there, and if he didn’t, Peter wanted to make sure he had a proper burial.


	5. Chapter 4

The next few days were harder than Peter imagined. The looming pain of Wade not coming back still hadn’t really hit him and it disturbed him that he didn’t dwell on the possibility the way he had in the past. Instead, he went on with his days. Wade’s body was safely stored in the bomb shelter, usually something like that would keep him far away from the shelter but he would gather his supplies like nothing was wrong.  
He had inspected the filters he used that day and found that they were completely used up. They more than likely did nothing to keep him safe while he faced off with Wade before pulling the trigger. Meaning that he had to be infected with some of the virus but he didn’t feel anything wrong with him. He found on patrols he was a little more careless with ensuring the safety of the infected people, but he reasoned that was because now the interactions were more personal. One of the infected people had probably costed him his boyfriend’s life. Why should he care about their safety when they took the one thing he had left in the city? So while he waited for Wade maybe come back, Peter continued his patrols and took comfort in his unusual violent tendencies, even if they were only slightly more violent than he once was.  
After what seemed like weeks but in reality was only a little under a week, Peter had woken up to the sound of the shower running in his home. Going into full panic mode, he grabbed his mask and webslingers. Dressed in only the mask and boxers as he inched his way towards the upstairs bathroom. Down the hall he saw Wade’s Deadpool suit laying haphazardly and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He found it strange his Spider senses didn’t wake him up when Wade entered the house, but brushed off the thought to focus on the matter at hand. He pushed the door open slowly and immediately recognized the scarred body he had become familiar with before the war.  
His shoulders relaxed as he watched the mercenary shower. Wade was softly singing Berlin’s Take My Breath Away, the love song barely audible over the running water. Peter watched as the older man ran a bar of soap over his torso and let the water wash the suds away. His eyes followed the suds as they crossed over the small valleys on his boyfriend’s body and continued to follow them as they washed down his muscled thighs. His eyes traveled back up to gaze at the mercenary’s toned ass and he bit softly at his bottom lip, wondering why he had denied the other any type of physical touch past hand holding and cuddling.

_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn to me and say  
Take my breath away_

 

Peter pouted as Wade turned until he was met with the sight of the mercenary’s member. It looked bigger than what he remembered, and he didn’t notice that he had stopped singing while he imagined sinking to his knees in front of him.  
“See something you like, baby boy?” Peter’s train of thought was interrupted by Wade and he looked up to meet his eyes. Wade winked and made a finger gun motion down to Peter’s crotch. It wasn’t until then that he realized he was painfully hard and he grabbed a towel from a hook on the door to try and cover himself. “Is that a… nope I can’t think of anything, let’s just leave it ‘you’re just happy to see me.’”  
Wade blew a kiss to the younger man and turned off the water, grabbed a towel he had draped over the shower curtain to begin drying off. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Plus I like the attention baby.”  
Peter stayed silent as his lust clouded brain tried to process that Wade was alive. The mercenary still had some water running down his body as he dropped his towel and moved into Peter’s personal space and wrapped his arms around him. Peter was still in shock, having already accepted that the mercenary was gone.  
“Can’t get rid of me that easily, baby boy,” Wade smirked and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Peter’s lips through the mask.  
He knew he should have been crying with how frustrated he would have been over the situation, having already gone through this with the mercenary before. But he only felt relief as he relaxed into the other’s arms. His dick slowly softening as he rested his hands on Wade’s face.  
“You scared me.” Peter finally said as he moved his mask up and kissed the man.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Wade lifted Peter up and held him against him, feeling the younger man’s legs wrap around his waist. Wade’s hands immediately went to grab and squeeze Peter’s ass as he held him up. While he knew Wade would never drop him, Peter always felt a little unsteady when Wade held him like this and started moving. He would usually retaliate by hitting him in the middle of his back where was sensitive, but instead he retaliated by biting the merc hard on his neck.  
“Ow!” Wade yelled when he started moving back into the bedroom and felt the teeth sink in. “That’s something new.”  
Peter nodded with his teeth still locked onto Wade’s skin. As they moved Peter felt Wade’s cock rub against his ass and groaned at the sensation. “You like that?” Peter asked, licking the crescent shapes his teeth left.  
“Yeah baby,” Wade responded, moaning as Peter bit down on a different part of the mercenary’s neck. When Peter released his hold on Wade’s neck he found himself being unceremoniously thrown onto his bed.  
He looked up at a laughing Wade and glared at him, knowing that with the mask on it wouldn’t have the full effect he wanted. “Not funny.” Was all Peter said as he crossed his arms and pouted on the bed.  
Wade crawled into bed next to him and relaxed, pulling the blankets over himself and over Peter’s legs, hiding both of their lower body’s from view. “I know baby, but I had to kill the mood somehow.”  
Peter relaxed and draped himself on top of Wade, ensuring that his clothed member was touching Wade’s softening one. “Why kill the mood?” Peter mewled.  
“Coming back from the dead isn’t a breeze, baby boy. I’m pretty fucking tired.” Wade answered as he pulled the smaller body against him and sighed contentedly.  
Peter huffed and relaxed against the muscled body underneath him. A brief flash of anger coursing through him from Wade’s disinterest in sexual activities. “Fine,” he grumbled against Wade’s shoulder. “But you owe me.”  
Wade chuckled, “of course Spidey. Anything for you… after I take a nap.” Wade continued softly laughing as he moved Peter from on top of him so that the two could cuddle easily.  
Peter rolled his eyes, knowing that even without the mask Wade wouldn’t be able to see the gesture due to their position, and attempted to get a little more comfortable. He listened to Wade’s breathing as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted to sleep.

 

Peter swung from building to building, shooting a web at Wade before he hit the ground and using the moment to launch him back into the air. The mercenary did various acrobatic stunts while he arced across the city with his lover ensuring his safety. There was a preemptive evacuation occurring and the two rushed to help whoever was left in the area.  
It was larger than the usual areas being evacuated and Peter had asked Wade to help him, much to the mercenary’s delight. The area was close to one of the quarantine zones and there were reports from Stark Industries stating that there was a migration of infected people moving towards the area being evacuated. The two made it to the quadrant and started doing their sweep. Peter was relieved to find most of the building had emptied before they arrived, the few buildings that were occupied only had small groups still hiding within that either allowed the two to escort them to near the safety lines and left them to their own devices. The others stayed where they were and against Peter’s protests, they decided to stay in the evacuation zone.  
Wade noticed that the people who decided to stay made the younger man angrier than usual. While the two had encountered others like this before, it wasn’t until they were outside that he would voice his frustrations. Maybe punch a while, sometimes he would smash a car or even cry in anger while Wade held him. But since Wade got bitten by an infected person it was different. The webslinger would yell while he was in the vicinity of the people or say some pretty rude things.  
“What do you mean ‘we’re fine here’?” Spiderman practically yelled at the people in an apartment living room. They surrounded a space heater and were wrapped in blankets, trying to stay warm in the abnormally cold room.  
“Like I said.” The oldest of the group responded. “We’ve been up here for two evacs now and nothing’s happened. This is home for us. We won’t leave because of predictions.”  
Spiderman threw his arms in the air and looked like he was ready to punch someone. “So you’re perfectly fine with just throwing away your life and everyone else’s?” He made a wild gesture to the people in the room.  
The man stood up and walked over to stand in front of Peter. He was a little taller, but had a lot more bulk on the hero. Not that Peter cared. He stood proud and continued to stare into the man’s eyes through the blank whites of his suit.  
“I’ll have to ask you to leave. We might look like we’re cowered in fear, waiting for the end, but we’re just cold and trying.” The man turned around and took his seat at the space heater. “We’re living the best we can at the moment and we’re willing to defend this place if need be. I’m sorry if you can’t see that just because we aren’t running and hiding when we’re told to.”  
Spiderman continued to stand there for a few more minutes as the buzzing from the space heater filled the silence. “Fine.” Spiderman finally said, breaking the silence. “You can just die here for all I care.” He quickly turned around and left the building, a shocked Deadpool standing off to the side.  
“Well,” the mercenary started. “I don’t know about you folks but I’m officially shook.” He turned around to leave but stopped at the door as he remembered something. “Sorry about him, he’s not usually so… well I guess rude to people who don’t take his help. Uh, good luck?” He wasn’t good at speaking with civilians and he felt like they all knew it.  
Wade rushed out of the building to meet the webslinging hero and looked both ways down the street, hoping to see the young hero. He couldn’t see him and panic started setting in to the mercenary. A small sound caught his ear and he turned around, drawing his katana and readying to attack. He moved towards an alley between the building they exited and the next, determined the sound was coming from there. As his eyes adjusted to the darkened area, he saw his boyfriend sitting with his back against the wall.  
Wade dropped his sword and rushed to the younger man’s side, noticing the mask tightly clenched in one hand and a gloved hand covering his face. It was the first time Wade had seen the hero without his mask and he was almost shocked at what he saw. While the hand was covering his face and he couldn’t make out any features, his eyes fixated on the pale neck and chocolate brown tresses.  
“Baby boy,” Wade started quietly, not wanting to startle him. He was always weird when it came to his mask being off, and while Wade was okay revealing his face and name, and pretty much everything, to the younger man, he knew that he couldn’t rush for the same revelations. As expected, Wade turned his head when he saw Spiderman turn away and arrange his mask so he can put it on. Wade waited for his boyfriend to finish putting the mask on and felt a weight practically shove itself into his chest. He looked down, expecting to see red but was shocked to see the chocolatey brown locks free and tickling his face.  
“I just don’t get it Wade.” He mumbled into Wade’s chest, his face turned so that Wade couldn’t see his face.  
“What’s not to get baby?” Wade ran a gloved finger through the other man’s hair and relished in the feeling of it. His little spider was so angelic. Too good for someone like Wade, the mercenary thought. He hasn’t even seen the others face, but knew that if just his hair was this beautiful cascade, the mercenary wasn’t sure if he was ready to see the man’s face.  
“Why won’t they just listen?” He could hear the shaking in Spidey’s voice, knowing that the man was close to tears. Wade said nothing as he continued to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. Nothing he could say would be a good enough answer for the man, mainly because Wade knew he didn’t have a reason for the people not wanting to leave. They had their reasons, and unfortunately Wade just didn’t know them.  
He felt sobs wrack through the younger man against him and held him tightly as he cried. He wasn’t sure how long Spidey cried for, he simply sat there with him. He whispered soothing nothings to him and rocked him gently. The younger man was silent as he cried, but the shaking shoulders told Wade that he needed to just be there for the other man. When he finally stopped crying, he stayed against the mercenary relishing the warmth his body provided.  
They had to have been there for hours, judging by the current position of the sun. The smaller man had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and Wade was trying to wake him.  
“Come on baby boy,” he tapped on his cheek slightly, blindly feeling for the spot so that he didn’t betray his trust and look at his face. “We should get out of here in case that prediction is true.”  
Peter started to rouse from sleep and moved his gaze upwards towards Wade’s face. The mercenary quickly look away as he had the feeling that the webslinger had forgotten his mask was off. Wade closed his eyes as Peter began moving so that they could kiss.  
Although Wade couldn’t see it, Peter started at him in confusion before pressing his lips against the mercenary’s. In the middle of trying to coax Wade’s tongue into his mouth he pulled back with a surprised gasp and turned himself around quickly so he wasn’t facing Wade. Hitting his elbow against the other man’s jaw.  
“Ow Spidey that hurt!” He said as he rubbed his jaw, reaching for his own mask before sliding it on over his head.  
Wade didn’t have a chance to check his jaw again once his mask was on before he felt Peter’s hand around his throat in a deathlike grip. “Did you fucking look at me?” There was so much anger in the accusatory tone he had that Wade didn’t know how to respond. He tried to breath but found that his boyfriend’s hand was choking him more than he thought. “Fucking answer me.”  
His voice was shaking, but Wade could tell it wasn’t from anger this time. It was from fear. His little spider was afraid that he’d taken advantage of his vulnerable state and he felt something shatter in his heart. He moved his hands with strained effort to cup the others masked face and shake his head no as much as he could while the choking hand restricted his muscle movement.  
The hand let go and he immediately gasped for a lungful of air, any damage done to his windpipe or neck already healing. Wade found himself winded as a weight crashed into his chest. He felt arms wrap around his torso as a new wave of so wracked through Peter. He pulled the younger man tighter against him and began trying to soothe him and bring him back out of his crying fit.  
When he finally stopped crying, he raised his head to look at Wade. “I’m sorry.” Peter practically whispered to the man. His outburst was uncalled for and he knew it more than likely hurt Wade emotionally.  
“It’s okay baby boy. You’re so stressed out trying to help everyone you just freaked out a little.” Wade tried to brush off the occurrence but knew that it would be awhile before he would be able to forget about it.  
“We should get going.” Peter responded, getting up and extending his hand out to help Wade up. The two dusted themselves off and moved towards the entrance of the alley, Peter realizing just how far he had traveled into the space.  
They moved in silence, neither knowing what to say after what transpired between them. When they reached the end of the alley Peter held his arm up and stopped Wade from moving any further.  
He felt a strong sensation wash over his body and knew that there would be danger up ahead. Pushing Wade against the wall in the hopes the mercenary would blend in, he shot a web up onto the corner of one of the buildings and began pulling himself up to the roof.  
“What about me?” Wade asked in a yelled whisper as he stayed against the wall. Peter rolled his eyes and shot another web down for Wade to climb up and join him on the roof.  
While Peter waited for the mercenary he looked down to the street below them and saw a group of infected people moving towards the building with the citizens that refused to leave. Wade made it onto the roof and moved to stand next to Peter, gazing down below to see the migrating people.  
“There’s at least fifteen of them.” Wade observed, muttered counting accompanied by Wade pointing at each individual member, “wish they’d stop moving.”  
Peter swallowed audibly. There weren’t many options if the infected started moving to the building they were on top of. They could just leave and maybe the people inside were more than capable of defending themselves like they argued. Although Peter hadn’t seen any weapons and only three of the five looked like they could handle themselves. If he tried to help he wouldn’t be able to hold off all of them, and even if he drew most of their attention there was a chance some would still wander into the building.  
“Twenty-seven, ah-ah-ah,” Wade mimicked the Count’s laugh from Sesame Street and earned a glare from the webslinger that he missed entirely. “I don’t think this was the mass migration they were talking about on the radio.”  
“It’s not.” Peter realized that even if they saved these people from the twenty-seven infected down below, more would come. There wouldn’t be any end to trying to protect them if they stayed. He turned around to leave and almost made it to the end of the rooftop before Wade grabbed his hand and stopped him.  
Wade pulled Peter close and asked, “where you goin’ Spidey?”  
Peter shrugged, not really sure how to answer the question. “Home, I guess.”  
“What about the people in the building?” Wade countered, concern lacing his voice. Peter knew it wasn’t concern for the people he should be protecting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about them.  
“What about them? They wanted to stay, now they have to suffer the consequences.” Peter shrugged Wade’s hand off and got in position to run and jump to the next building.  
“So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave them?” Wade stood between Peter and his preferred exit, arms crossed and a stern parent voice being used.  
Peter straightened himself and gestured to the infected on the streets below. “What am I supposed to do? There’s too many for me to try and stop.”  
Wade continued to stand and stare at Peter, waiting for the younger man to come up with a brilliant last minute plan like he usually did. Peter seemed to understand that that was what Wade was waiting for as well and looked at him with an annoyed glance.  
“Why don’t we just kill them? That seems to be an easy choice.” Peter said indignantly. Wade slapped a hand to where his mouth would have been as if he was gasping. Peter smirked, knowing full well the mercenary couldn’t see the expression and darted forward. He grabbed one of the guns Wade had strapped to his belt and ran to the other side of the rooftop, jumping down and using a web to swing and stick the landing in front of the wandering infected people.  
As soon as they saw the webslinger, there was a brief moment of pause until they started running towards the man. He cocked the gun and fired the first shot, hitting one of the infected people straight through the throat. The body recoiled and slammed back into another body, the alive infected person falling down and tripping a few others. Peter flung a web at them to keep the three down as he started firing almost blindly into the crowd. Deadpool stared in shock as he watched his little spider start killing the people off. He wasn’t sure why his boyfriend was suddenly flinging himself around and either using the gun or his bare hands to deliberately kill these people, but in all honesty part of the brutality seemed oddly erotic to the mercenary. Shrugging his shoulders as he backed away from the edge of the rooftop, he ran straight, jumping off and aiming his body so that he landed on one of the infected people killing them quickly. He pulled out his other gun and katana and joined his boyfriend in a macabre dance of blood, guts, and severed limbs.


	6. Chapter 5

Wade sat on Spidey’s bed as he waited for the younger man to finish his shower. He had ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door once they got to his house. The shower started shortly after he locked the door and left Wade to sort out his own mess. Instead of sitting in dried blood and chunks of organs while he waited for Spidey to finish with his shower he went outside and stripped down, using the hose to rinse himself off.  
He didn’t know how to handle the current situation. His little spider had never shown an inclination towards violent tendencies and the sudden outburst towards the infected civilians had scared him. He took off his mask and looked into the eyeholes, hoping to have someone to talk to about it.   
“Should I ask him about it?” Wade questioned the mask, searching for an answer in the blank stare.  
“Well it’s just not him y’know? He’s never been like this. Remember just the other day I tried to kill one and he freaked out on me?” He paused and looked to the closed bathroom door. “Okay, maybe not freaked out but he definitely wasn’t happy.”   
He threw the mask across the room, watching it catch on a dresser drawer and hang upside down, the eyes still staring at him. “Don’t look at me like that! You know me, of course it turned me on. He looked hot killing those people…. Yeah yeah yeah, sick depraved fuck. At least I’ll admit it.”   
The shower turned off and Wade walked up to grab his mask, setting it down on top of the dresser. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I just hope that whatever he’s going through, he knows that I’m here for him.”  
The younger man walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and mask in place. He looked from the mercenary to the mask and back again. “Who were you talking to?” He asked nonchalantly before moving over to the bed, stretching his arms over his head languidly and looking back at Wade, exposing more of his skin as the towel dipped lower.  
“No one,” Wade said as he walked to Peter and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He began kissing the exposed skin of his shoulders and working his way up to his mask.  
Peter unceremoniously dropped the towel to the ground and began lightly stroking his rapidly hardening cock. Aside from when Wade had woken up, this was the first time they had been sexual and both allowed it to continue past heavy making out. He turned his neck to give Wade more access and felt the mercenary grab the mask with his teeth and tensed. Wade moved the neck of the mask upwards before resuming peppering his kisses along the pale skin. Peter relaxed and leaned back into the mercenary, his cock completely hard.   
Wade’s eyes traveled down the front of his little spider's body and noticed the hand wrapped around hardened flesh. He licked his lips before latching onto the other’s neck and sucked hard. Peter moaned and Wade watched with hungry eyes as his hand stilled for a moment before the speed of his stroking increased. The mercenary’s clothes felt like they were suffocating him as his skin became flush with arousal. He felt a painful strain in the underwear he was wearing as he ground himself against the other’s body. Peter removed Wade’s mouth from his neck and turned around, pressing his lips against Wade’s and shoving his tongue into his mouth. His hand left his own cock and wrapped around the mercenary’s clothed one.  
He moaned as he felt the heat radiating from the flesh as his hand wrapped around it. He palmed the other man through his underwear as he moved his tongue around the warm cavity expertly. It was like the last few months of almost celibacy meant nothing. His familiarity with the other’s body hadn’t diminished and Peter was determined to show it. He lightly pulled on Wade’s bottom lip with his teeth while he used his palm to rub hard against the member’s tip. His other had had snaked up and began twisting one of Wade’s nipples harshly, feeling the flesh harden quickly through the fabric of his t-shirt. Wade moaned against Peter’s mouth and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
It felt like years had passed since he’d felt his lover’s hands touching him and the attention his body was receiving was unreal. He felt Spidey’s mouth smirk against his lips and it turned him on even more, his cock twitching in response. He felt the hands move away from his body and almost whimpered at the loss until he felt those same hands stretch the material of his shirt. There was the sharp sound of fabric ripping and he felt the slightly cool air kiss along his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that his shirt was torn down the middle, his skin torso completely exposed as the webslinger moved the remains of the shirt down his arms to fall onto the floor.  
Wade smirked as he looked at Spidey and placed his arms on top of the younger man’s shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. “A little eager?”  
Peter didn’t respond as he dropped to his knees, shoving Wade’s underwear down and freeing the hardened flesh which bounced upon being freed. He moved his mask slightly above his nose to help him breath and took Wade’s cock into his mouth. He licked around the flesh in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down the half of the length that was in his mouth. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to wrap around what wasn’t currently in his mouth, twisting as he stroked the flesh. Wade moaned loudly and felt his knees slightly buckle from not being used to the amount of pleasure he was receiving.   
His hand found its way on top of Spidey’s masked head and he started encouraging the him to take his cock deeper. His hips started thrusting slightly with each of Spidey’s downward bobs and he threw his head back with closed eyes. His hips made a particularly sharp thrust forward as he felt more of his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s eager mouth and the small tongue dart out to scrape lightly against his balls. The younger man moaned deeply around the flesh, sending vibrations through the member.   
Peter’s eyes closed as he took all of Wade’s cock down his throat. It had been awhile since he’d done it and his throat was protesting from the large intrusion. He tried to relax as his body attempted to reject the hardness down his throat and he felt himself sputter and cough around it. He started pulling his mouth off of Wade and felt his throat relax as the cock started leaving his mouth, but Wade stopped his head from moving with the hand on his head.  
“Just relax Spidey,” Wade said huskily. Spidey looked up as much as he could from his position and could barely see that Wade had lust clouded eyes. “Just breathe and you can take it.”  
They’d been in a position like this before, the two had been dating for about eight months and it was their first time going past second base. Peter was hesitant, but Wade was patient and encouraging, letting the younger man know that it was okay to not rush things. Peter on the other hand was insistent and when Wade gave him the chance, he lavished the large organ with lust driven need. A few months later they had discussed being rougher with each other, Peter explaining that he found it to be a turn on while reassuring Wade that he wasn’t as inexperienced anymore. “We won’t know if I like it if we don’t try it,” Peter argued with a cheeky grin evident in his voice. Wade protested but Peter would always point out that the idea made Wade hard as a rock and would grope the mercenary’s hardened dick to prove his point.  
The first time they tried Wade had freaked out the first time Peter slightly gagged. Peter insisted that they keep going, that his reflex would just get used to the act, but Wade had stopped him and pulled him off, which was followed by large amounts of protest from Peter. Wade simply shut them all down and promised that they could try again at another time. The next time they had tried, Peter enjoyed himself immensely. He told Wade that he would be fine and that a few gags wouldn’t hurt him, and he had almost brought himself to completion as he slid up and down Wade’s cock. However, he had gotten too excited and one particularly rough downward thrust had caused him to pull completely off the member and begin to cough and gag. After a few deep breaths he tried to swallow the dick again before Wade stopped him and they moved on to other sexual acts.  
Peter worked his mouth slowly up and down in small increments, just pulling off enough so that he was able to take short shallow breaths. He felt himself gag again around the member but not enough to sputter like before. Fighting against the hand on his head, he tightened his lips and pulled himself off of Wade’s dick, focusing on the head for a moment as he licked the underside of the crown and sucked hard. Wade released a held breath with a hiss as he completely looked down at the younger man, there was a smirk on his lips as he pulled off of the head with a loud pop and placed a gentle kiss to the tip. It was weird for the both of them, trying to lock eyes but not knowing exactly what the other was looking at while the mask was still on. But Peter kept his eyes locked on Wade’s, ignoring the thought of whether the mercenary was looking at his eyes or not, and began stroking his hand up and down the length. The thickness of his spit making a slippery lube to ensure there was no resistance. His gaze stayed locked onto Wade as he moved his head lower and licked a quick stripe along the pair of balls that were left neglected.   
Wade gasped as his hand returned to grab the masked hero’s head and held him underneath his member, encouraging him to continue paying attention to his balls. Peter continued to stroke the mercenary’s member up and down, watching the skin stretch to roll over the head before rolling back down, his own hand moving down to his own hard cock. The member was standing high as it drooled precum, the substance making its way down the shaft towards the base and starting to fall to the side and curve around to the underside. As he sucked one of the fleshy orbs into his mouth he used his hand to smear his own pre around his head and along the underside, moaning softly from the feel. Having neglected his own needs for so long, his body was craving a physical release that he was finally noticing. Wade noticed his lover’s actions and thrust his hips at the sight, his lust spiked higher as he watched the younger man pleasure himself while he practically worshiped his cock and balls. Peter wrapped his hand around his dick as he let the orb fall out of his mouth, nibbling softly on the skin surrounding the other before taking it between his teeth and pulling lightly.  
“God you know how to fucking work me baby,” Wade breathed out as he reached a hand up to twist one of his nipples.   
Peter giggled softly as he released the skin and licked his way back to the head of Wade’s cock, stopping at one thick vein to suck lightly before continuing his journey up the member. He licked the precum off of Wade’s tip before quickly swallowing the entire cock down to the base.   
“Oh fuck!” Wade exclaimed as he shoved Spidey’s head down just a millimeter further. The webslinger choked and gagged harshly around the flesh in his mouth and down his throat. He tried to pull himself off of Wade but found that the hand holding his head wasn’t letting him move.  
Peter panicked as he continued trying to fight Wade’s hand, realizing how strong the mercenary actually was. His own hand continued to stroke his member as it became painfully hard. He felt tears begin to fall from the corner of his eyes as his throat seized around Wade’s cock. A few seconds went by that felt like hours for Peter, and Wade finally removed his hand. Peter practically yanked himself off of Wade’s cocked and dramatically gasped in lungfuls of air. He stayed on his knees as he breathed, his gaze locked on one of the hardwood planks of the bedroom floor. Wade moved down a bit to lift Peter’s head up with a finger under his chin.  
“You okay?” He asked with worry etched into his features. His thumb stroked his chin for a moment before wiping away some spit that had dribbled out from the corner of his mouth.  
“Yeah,” Peter answered breathlessly. His smirk returned, and he leaned back a little, licking his lips of the remaining spit as he lazily stroked himself, “just fine.”  
Wade stepped closer with an evil glint in his eye, he repositioned himself over his little spider and angled his dick downwards, rubbing the tip along the lips of the partially opened mouth. “Good.” He replied before shoving the length back into Spidey’s mouth. He placed both hands on either side of the other man’s head and began thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Bottoming out in the man’s mouth and feeling his balls slap against his chin with each inward thrust. He increased his pace and moved slightly to look beneath him, pleased to find his lover stroking himself.   
The pace increased, and the thrusts became harder as Peter willing allowed the mercenary to fuck his throat. He had been wanting this since he first saw Wade’s cock, to feel the hard flesh completely stretch his throat. He closed his mouth and hummed around Wade, more for himself than the pleasure of the mercenary. Peter knew that while the mercenary was apprehensive, he had always wanted this as well. He felt some of his spit roll down his chin and continue its way down his neck and chest, the cooled liquid bringing a new sensation to his body. The hard flesh continued to pull back and forth along his mouth and throat and he reached a hand up to grab at the fleshy orbs hitting his chin. He kept his grip lax as he didn’t want the mercenary to slow down the pace and began lightly kneading the sack. His own hand was stroking his own cock rapidly and he felt a heat pool at the base of his pelvis.   
Wade seemed to be lost in his own pleasure, his hands simply holding the hero’s head in place as he fucked his mouth. The hand on his balls was driving him crazy and he wanted to warn the younger man that he was pushing him close to the edge but didn’t want him to stop. Peter, on the other hand, felt the man’s balls begin to slowly draw up closer to the body as Wade was nearing closer to orgasm. Not wanting the other man to cum first, Peter gripped the orbs lightly and pulled them downwards a little to try and stop the other’s orgasm. Wade practically howled from the feeling and his pace seemed to increase to a comical level for mouth sex. Peter tried to smile but found he couldn’t around the hard cock thrusting in and out of his mouth and continued to tug on the orbs in his hand.   
The heat pooling in his pelvis grew to almost painful levels as it flowed into Peter’s stomach as he stroked himself closer and closer to cumming. Wade changed his thrusts from almost completely pulling out of Peter’s mouth before thrusting back in to short and quick thrusts. Peter took this as a sign that the other was close to cumming and stroked himself faster. He started moaning around the hardened flesh in a continuous string as he felt a fire begin to move up his dick. Peter closed his eyes and focused the stroking on his head, knowing it would bring him his orgasm faster. He let out a choked moan as Wade completely pulled himself out of Peter’s mouth, loving the sound of the man moaning. Wade knew that particular moan meant Peter was close and took the opportunity to shove his cock back into Peter’s mouth, holding his head again as he held himself completely sheathed by Peter’s mouth. Peter tried to moan out around the cock in his throat but knew he wouldn’t be able to as his orgasm hit and a wave of pleasure washed over him. His cock straining in pulses as it shot his cum all over his torso.  
He swallowed around Wade and moved his head slightly, trying to milk the man’s orgasm. He was rewarded when a deep moan resounded from the mercenary’s chest.  
“You’re so fucking hot Spidey.” Wade gave a few more long thrusts before fully sheathing himself inside of Peter’s throat. The younger man used to the intrusion now but still suffered a small gag from the sudden thrusting.   
Wade held himself still as Peter continued to grab and pull at Wade’s balls, increasing the pleasure in the other man. Wade’s cock engorged inside Peter’s mouth and pulsed as he shot sticky white lines of cum straight down his throat. Peter whimpered and sent vibrations through the member, milking the man for all he was worth. Wade held himself down the other’s throat until he felt the other start hitting him in the thighs.  
“Sorry baby, you just feel so fucking good.” Wade stroked the man’s face and wiped some of the spit from his chin, bringing the digit up to his face and sucking it clean.  
“I wanted to taste some,” Peter replied with a pout. He used his fingers and dragged up his torso, scooping up some of the cum before licking them clean.  
“We have all the time in the word baby,” Wade reassured Peter as he picked up the smaller man and threw him on the bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Peter landed on the bed with a surprise “oof.” He tried to get up until Wade climbed on top of him and held him down.  
“Come into my web, said the spider to the fly.” Wade whispered into his ear before licking against the shell through the mask.  
“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Peter breathed out as Wade swirled his fingers in the mess on Peter’s torso.  
Wade lightly pressed a digit to the webslinger’s entrance and was delighted when he heard a soft gasp, “doesn’t have to.”  
The mercenary smirked as he moved his head down to blow a soft breeze onto the others chest, knowing that it would feel cooler since his chest was wet from cum. Spidey squirmed until Wade stopped blowing the steady stream of air, his skin pebbling from the sensation and his nipples hardening. Wade grabbed one of the hardened nubs roughly between his teeth and rolled it, eliciting a pained groan from Spidey. Instead of stopping like he normally would, Wade continued and flicked the other man’s nipple with his tongue. While Spidey was distracted from the mouth on his nipple, Wade moved his fingers down and pressed lightly against Spidey’s entrance. He took his chance while the other was distracted and pressed the finger past the tight ring.  
Peter gasped as he felt the finger enter him. His hand shot down to his hard again cock and he squeezed around the base. He stroked himself slowly as Wade stretched out his entrance. He knew that Wade was impatient and had to distract himself as the Man added a second finger a little too early. Wade moved to the other nipple and scissored his fingers, careful not to deliberately hurt Peter but knew that the healing factor would quickly do away with any tears. Peter slapped Wade’s shoulder as he added a third finger too soon and he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. He looked down and met Wade’s eyes, hoping that his glare would come across through his mask.  
“Sorry,” Wade muttered as he swallowed Peter’s length whole. Peter gasped and grabbed Wade’s hands, shoving his face further into his crotch. As he began shallowly thrusting into Wade’s mouth, knowing the mercenary could take it, he felt him try and sneakily add the third finger.  
Instead of stopping his thrusts, Peter tried to grind his ass down and into Wade’s hand. Wade took the hint and let the digit slip in to stretch the muscle. Peter soundlessly moaned and held Wade down on his cock, straining his member to feel it move inside of his throat. The mercenary responded by bending his fingers until he found the bundle of nerves hidden inside his boyfriend. Peter lifted Wade’s mouth off of his dick and angled his face to look at him.  
“Fuck me.” Peter ordered with a stern voice. Wade nodded wordlessly and reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. Squirting a generous amount onto his dick, Wade used his fingers to spread some on Peter’s hole and pushed his finger in to coat a little inside the loosened ring. “Any day now.” The webslinger said with annoyance.  
“I’m not trying to hurt you baby bay,” Wade lined himself up and rubbed his head against the puckered hole.  
Peter groaned and switched their positions, using his legs to topple Wade over so that the other man was on his back. Wade made a surprised noise that Peter ignored. With his knees bent and on either side of Wade’s hips, he grabbed Wade’s cock and lined it up with his entrance lowering himself down a little until he felt the engorged head pop through the muscle. He moaned loudly from the initial penetration, and despite the pain he lowered himself completely onto Wade’s dick with one swift motion. Wade moaned as the tight muscle gripped his dick and his hands found his way to Peter’s thighs, gripping the tight muscles and rubbing small circles into them.  
On the receiving end, Peter had his face raised to the ceiling and he decided that was the dumbest thing he’d ever done. His hole protested loudly as it gripped around the entrance and radiated pain. It felt like the hard member inside him had ripped the muscle apart and he breathed through the pain. He was used to his natural healing, and his super powered healing, tighten the hole after it was stretched; either by Wade’s fingers or his cock. But this felt like when he first lost his virginity and was too horny to care about being properly prepared. He kept his eyes locked to the ceiling as he mentally counted down from five, trying to relax his body and the still clenching hole. The pain trickled up his neck in hot pinpricks and he couldn’t tell if it was the pain of being stretched open or if it was embarrasment. He hesitantly raised himself but found the pain to be almost unbearable.  
“Easy Spidey,” Wade soothing tan his hands up the other’s side, trying to relax him as his dick twitched from the movement. They had rushed things before, but his boyfriend had immediately made them stop. This time was different though and Wade wasn’t sure if he liked that the other was pushing through the pain.  
Peter groaned in frustration as he felt sweat droplets roll down the side of his face. The mask only making it seem hotter than it really was. He lowered himself back down until he felt skin connect with his ass. Instead of raising himself back up, he rolled his hips forward, finding that it took less effort to try and get used to the intrusion that traditional thrusting.  
Wade’s hands returned to his hips and helped guide his grinding, thumbs rubbing his hip bones as he moved, “that feels so fucking good Spidey.”  
Peter smiled as he continued to grind on the mercenary beneath him. They’d done it in this position before, but something about this time seemed different. Something made Peter feel in complete control, and with one movement forward he pushed a little against the bed to raise himself slightly and lower himself back down as he rolled his hips back.  
Wade groaned underneath him and he looked down to smirk at him. The other man was a mess as he rode him. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his hands had stopping massaging his hips but still kept a firm grip on his body. He loved watching Wade unravel as he rode him. Something about it was so erotic to Peter, and his hands found their way to the other man’s pecs as he used them to steady himself and raise off of his dick a little with each forward motion. Pretty soon, Wade was letting out a string of incoherent moans as Peter had stopped grinding and started to really ride the man. Having gotten used to the hefty girth and length of Wade, he found that he was starting to enjoy himself and gasped as one of Wade’s hand wrapped around his dick to pump in time of his thrusts.  
Peter felt his world start to swirl a bit. The dizzy spell scaring him enough to stop his thrusting. He took deep breaths to try and relax himself as the everything started to slowly drift back into place.  
“Spidey, what’s wrong?” Wade lifted himself up and used one of his arms for support as he propped himself up.  
He felt pinpricks of heat dance all along his body again. This time it was partially from embarrassment and partially from anger that his body had stopped him from riding the mercenary beneath him. He felt sweat drip down the back of his neck, and some had rolled down his forehead and into his eye, stinging the organ harshly. Peter grunted from the pain tried to rub and soothe the eye through the mask while Wade simply watched and ran the blunt of his nails up and down his back, oblivious to what was happening. No matter how much Peter rubbed, the mask made it feel like nothing was helping.  
Without thinking, he used his free hand to reach behind him and yank the last part of suit off, his other hand quickly darting to his eye to soothe the sting with his fingers. Once his eye had stopped hurting, he was suddenly painfully aware of Wade’s breathing and the semi-flaccid cock hardening in his ass. He looked up and his eyes locked with the mercenary, suddenly realizing that he had taken his mask off without warning in front of him.  
Neither said anything as seconds dragged into minutes. Wade’s eyes moved around to take in as much as the beautiful features as he could, while Peter stared with a mix of relief and horror. One stupid mistake and his secret was gone forever. Not that he didn’t want Wade to know what he looked like or what his name was, but guarding the secret had been as easy as breathing. The other never pressed, on occasion he would tease about the mask but it was always light hearted. But now, Peter’s blood felt like it froze in his veins as the mercenary continues to drink in his face without the mask.  
“Well… say something,” Peter’s voice was small. Deep down, he realized that the part of the horror was coming from fear of being rejected by the man. He had shared almost everything with him, and now one of the two things he kept a secret was known.  
Wade blinked, like he wasn’t aware that he was just staring at his little spider, but his next words rang out clearly to Peter, “you’re an angel.”  
The admittance made Peter laugh and he had to put a hand on Wade’s shoulder to balance himself. “What?”  
“You’re so goddamn gorgeous Spidey,” Wade said as he hesitantly brought a hand up to cup Peter’s face. It wasn’t the first time he had felt the other’s hand on his face. Wade liked to slide his hand under the mask whenever they shared a sweet kiss, but this time was different. There was no mask to hide the calm that washed over his eyes from the touch. It was all bare for the other to see.  
“It’s Peter. Peter Parker.”  
Wade stared at him and a big smile crossed his features. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous Peter.” He corrected himself, “but you’re always gonna be my Spidey.” He leaned in for a kiss and Peter returned it softly.

When Wade pulled away he tensed as his eyes locked with Peter’s. “...your eyes.”  
Peter sighed and a small smile graced his features, “are you gonna tell me how you wanna get lost in them.”  
“No,” Wade said and earned a harsh glare from Peter. "No not like that! I mean, they’re not normal.” Wade looked around for something reflective but found he couldn’t move too far with the other man still in his lap, his erection had gone flaccid but was still nestled inside the other. “You have green in them.” Wade gently angled his head around so that he could see the eyes from different angles. “It looks kind of cool.”  
Peter’s eyes widened as Wade said green and realization hit him, “what color green?”  
“Like a bright ass green,” Wade responded. “It looks like your veins, but the color isn’t that normal pink that those veins have. It’s more like the… fog.” Wade suddenly understood why Peter looked shock.  
“Oh my god,” was all Peter uttered as his mind went into shock. His body had yet to catch up but his mind was racing a mile a minute. He had always been so careful, one fuck up and that was it.  
“It’s okay,” Wade reasoned, “you’re not showing any signs of infection. The green in your eyes is different but maybe that’s because of your powers.”  
Peter breathed in slowly with shaking breath. Wade was right, he went out with the mostly used up filters two days ago and most of the infected showed progressive signs by the end of the first. If all he had was the weird green in his eyes then he should be okay.  
“Are there any other signs?” Peter asked apprehensively, afraid to even ask.  
Wade got a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, “well, there’s this,” he explained as he rolled his hips. “And you’ve been a bit more violent since that day.”  
Peter got a quizzical look on his face, understanding what Wade meant about being more violent but not really seeing a problem with the supposed violence. “What’s wrong with being violent? I thought that’s what you wanted?”  
“Not like this baby, never like this. The change was so sudden. You went from not wanting to hurt a fly to running around kicking puppies.” Wade explained to Peter, his hands never leaving the other man’s skin.  
“So now I’m evil to you?” Peter scowled at the other man and crossed his arms over his chest, not enjoying where the conversation was going.  
“No baby! I don’t think you’re evil, most people just embrace their violent tendencies in smaller portions.” Wade continued, trying to calm his boyfriend down.  
Peter looked at his boyfriend, searching for a lie in his eyes. He sighed and leaned his forehead against Wade’s. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Wade said softly. “But you need to get in a blood sample to Tony so that he can figure out what’s going on.”  
Peter rolled his eyes before smiling at Wade, “fine. But you said you owed me.” He rolled his hips on the flaccid length and smirked at Wade.

 

Two weeks after Peter sent in his blood to be tested, he was told by Tony Stark over video chat that he tested positive for the virus that was infecting New York. As Wade had speculated, his healing ability had kept the virus from progressing further than the very early stages of infection. It only caused an increase in basic instincts in him. Causing him to become more violent, and give in to more pleasurable acts. Wade helped him take out his frustrations in a healthy way rather than on the infected citizens like he did the first time. The mercenary enjoyed the sex immensely, finding that he enjoyed when his boyfriend was rougher than usual.  
But a month after his diagnosis Tony had contacted Peter and informed him that they had found a cure for the virus and were perfecting it before announcing that they had found one. Tony was excited and continued explaining that before the cure would be delivered to the city, Stark Industries would be searching for a way to dissolve the fog that refused to dissipate. Peter didn’t even bother trying to keep up appearances with his godfather, he let his shoulders slump and his face fall. Wade had stepped in and interrupted Tony, letting him know that the two needed some time to process this. Tony gave the man a disapproving look before saying goodbye to his godson and ignoring the goodbye Wade gave him as the call was ended.  
Wade turned to look at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other man. “Hey baby, cheer up. The city’s saved and you’re the one who saved it.”  
Instead of responding, Peter simply sat there. His hands twitching slightly as they rested in his lap. He knew he should be happy, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but a gnawing emptiness. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Wade as the man crouched down in front of him.  
A long silence settled between them, at some point Wade had taken Peter’s hands in his and was stroking his fingers. Peter wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. He knew that it sounded dramatic, but he didn’t care. He was stronger than the virus but he let it affect his decisions and he had killed people.  
Peter let the silence hang heavy before breaking it with a weak and cracking voice. “I killed people Wade.”  
“Petey, baby, you did what you thought was best.” Wade reassured the man, “what you thought would help the most at the time.”  
Peter simply shrugged his shoulders. Getting up and walking out of the living room and up to his room. Wade followed silently, giving the man space as he climbed up the stairs. Peter paused on the last step, suddenly feeling like all of his energy had drained out of him. His hand on the rail steadied himself as he swayed when he tried to raise his leg again. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for his energy to return so that he could finish climbing the stairs. He was painfully aware of Wade waiting behind him patiently. Not rushing him or offering him any help, and he couldn’t help but think of this as a punishment. His support was literally behind him but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help.  
More time had passed as Peter stood there, willing his body to move, to turn around and throw himself in Wade’s arms. But he simply stood there. Waiting for some inexplicable miracle to force movement. Finally, he was able to lift his foot and finish climbing the stairs. He wanted so badly to turn around and yell at Wade, to blame him for not stopping him. Blame him for allowing all the killing to happen. He knew it wasn’t the other’s fault though, he wanted to do it. Peter was just so angry and so done with trying to help everyone. No one but Wade tried to help him, not even the people he was trying to help were willing to help themselves and he hated them for it. He hated them for depending on him so much without as much as a ‘thank you’ for risking his life on them. He hated himself most of all. He knew he couldn’t bring himself to hate Wade, and he felt horrible for even thinking about blaming him. He hated that he had this need to help others in any way that he could.  
Peter’s Aunt May and Tony had always said that it was an admirable quality and he should do everything he can to never lose it, but right now he wished he never worried about anyone but his family. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to deal with this awful emptiness clawing away at his insides.  
Finally in his room, he pulled back his blankets and laid down in his bed, pulling the blankets back over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and willed the tears to fall but didn’t feel any painful stinging of tears. He felt the bed dip as Wade climbed into bed with him, staying on top of the blankets. Wade cautiously draped his arm over Peter and scooted closer to him, molding his body against him.  
“Spidey?” Wade asked after he got comfortable.  
Peter simply laid there, his eyes half closed as he tried to process all that’s happened in the last few months since before the war happened.  
“Peter,” Wade moved his hand under the blankets to find one of Peter’s, wrapping his hand around Peter’s smaller one once he found it tucked against his chest. “None of this is your fault. We can make it through this.”  
Again, Peter remained silent. His eyes focused on a nonexistent spot on the wall while his vision stayed out of focus. He should’ve known that Tony would find a cure. The man always knew how to do the one thing Peter couldn’t do: fix anything and everything.  
Peter felt his eyes close and as he started drifting to sleep the gnawing sensation dulled somewhat. He was about to fall asleep when Wade tried again.  
“I love you Spidey,” Wade whispered to him, the man sounding like he was on the verge of tears.  
He felt terrible for making the other man cry, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. Even to reassure Wade with a lie that he would be okay would be better than nothing. Instead, he finally felt the wetness of his own tears fall down his cheek and meet the fabric of the pillow.  
He moved his hand and Wade got the hint, linking his fingers with Peter’s. He squeezed Wade’s fingers and hoped that it was enough of an answer for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us until the end!  
> And a special thank you to MagniloquentChanteuse for stepping in to be our artist https://twitter.com/magniloquentch1

**Author's Note:**

> #spbb2018 #spideypool


End file.
